Tokyo Babylon 1998,  With or Without You
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: O ano é 1998. Como amar quando a presença e a ausência são igualmente impossíveis de suportar? Como viver, com ou sem você? [Songfic de With or Without You, do U2] [Seishiro & Subaru] [primeiro capítulo com Seishiro POV, segundo Subaru POV][Completa]
1. Seishiro

X1999 não me pertence. Essa fic curtinha é apenas um gratuito ato de amor à essa obra maravilhosa.  
A fic foi baseada na música With or Without You, do U2, que obviamente também não me pertence.  
Este primeiro capítulo é Seishiro POV.

**Tokyo Babylon 1998**

**Ato I: Seishiro**

1998.

Resta apenas um ano. Para o mundo, para mim.

E eu espero. Porque eu sempre soube.

Muitas vezes eu sinto sua presença, próxima a mim. Meu coração sente antes mesmo que eu me dê conta. E bate, apesar de obviamente em seu ritmo normal, muito mais audivelmente.

Eu aguardo essa sensação todos dias. A maioria das vezes ela não vem, é claro, o que significa que eu ainda estou seguro.

E às vezes ela demora. Então eu cometo um pequeno descuido. Posso até sorrir, quando a marca que deixei em você me avisa da sua presença. Você ainda me procura.

E então eu me afasto. Porque não posso suportar sua presença.

Pra depois começar tudo outra vez. Porque eu não posso suportar a sua ausência.

Eu sinto, ainda que sempre de muito longe, o quanto você fica cada vez mais forte, mais rápido. O quanto a cada dia tenho que tomar mais cuidado.

Porque você está ficando mais forte, para poder me matar. E eu não posso negar a mim mesmo que, de alguma forma, isso me deixa satisfeito.

Hoje foi um garoto. Um pouco mais novo do que você era naquele ano. E muito mais esperto, e muito menos gracioso.

- O quê você quer?

Talvez não tão esperto.

- Nada.

...ou quase. Mas todo sangue é vermelho, afinal. Até mesmo o meu.

Espere comigo, Subaru.

Apenas mais um ano, e vamos nos encontrar novamente. Você vai conseguir o que deseja. Eu vou morrer.

E eu mal posso esperar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

"See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

"_Veja a pedra colocada em seus olhos  
Veja o espinho torcido ao seu lado  
Eu espero por você_

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails he makes me wait  
And I wait without you

_Ilusionismo e virada do destino  
Numa cama de pregos ele me faz esperar  
E eu espero sem você_

With or without you

_Com ou sem você_

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

_Através da tempestade nós alcançamos a terra  
Você dá tudo, mas eu quero mais  
E eu estou esperando por você_

With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

_Com ou sem você  
Eu não posso viver  
Com ou sem você_

And you give yourself away

_E você se entrega._

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, he's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

_Minhas mãos estão amarradas  
Meu corpo ferido, ele me deixou  
Sem nada a ganhar  
Nada mais a perder_

And you give yourself away

_E você se entrega._

With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you"

_Com ou sem você  
Eu não posso viver  
Com ou sem você"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Muito obrigada à Anna-chan pela tradução da música, e à Kazahaya-chan pela primeira leitura, e ao CrisPepper, por tudo, pra sempre. E a todos que leram!


	2. Subaru

X1999 não me pertence. Essa fic curtinha é apenas um gratuito ato de amor à essa obra maravilhosa.  
A fic foi baseada na música With or Without You, do U2, que obviamente também não me pertence.  
Este segundo capítulo é Subaru POV.

* * *

**Tokyo Babylon 1998**

**Ato II: Subaru**

1998.  
E a cada dia sinto que eu não posso mais suportar.  
Mas eu espero, para encontrar você.

Às vezes há uma pista. Uma nova vítima sua.  
Meu coração se acelera, e dói, e eu corro até você. Mas você nunca está perto, e nunca há nenhum sinal.

Sempre há o corpo, morto como minha irmã foi morta, às vezes ainda quente.  
Mas você mesmo me escapa entre os dedos. O que significa que _ainda _não se importa.

Talvez nem se lembre que eu existo, do meu nome, do meu rosto. Por isso às vezes parece que se descuidou de verdade, porque não está tentando se esconder ou fugir. Mas ainda assim eu não o alcanço.

O que é bom, talvez. Porque eu não poderia suportar sua presença.

Mas continuo a lhe procurar, pra realizar meu desejo. Porque eu não posso suportar sua ausência.

Eu continuo tentando ficar mais e mais forte, mais poderoso. Se eu chegar a ser um incômodo, você deixará que eu o alcance.

Porque eu quero estar mais forte, para parecer que ofereço um risco, e você pare de escorrer entre meus dedos a cada vez que eu me aproximo. Mas não consigo nem mesmo isso.

Talvez eu esteja condenado a, pra sempre, ser menos que nada pra você.

Minha avó é a única que parece saber.

- Essa perseguição àquele homem não está lhe fazendo bem. Há alguma outra coisa, não há? Que o senhor queria conquistar, ou tema perder, Subaru-san.

Ele me tirou tudo.

- Nada.

...ou quase. Mas esse sentimento é veneno, é um crime. Que eu não tenho direito de cometer. Além de ser uma mentira, amor por uma pessoa que nunca existiu.

Eu espero, sem você.

Eu posso sentir que já não demora mais tanto, e vamos nos encontrar novamente. Eu vou conseguir o que desejo. Eu vou morrer.

E eu mal posso esperar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

"_Veja a pedra colocada em seus olhos  
Veja o espinho torcido ao seu lado  
Eu espero por você_

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails he makes me wait  
And I wait without you

_Ilusionismo e virada do destino  
Numa cama de pregos ele me faz esperar  
E eu espero sem você_

With or without you

_Com ou sem você_

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

_Através da tempestade nós alcançamos a terra  
Você dá tudo, mas eu quero mais  
E eu estou esperando por você_

With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

_Com ou sem você  
Eu não posso viver  
Com ou sem você_

And you give yourself away

_E você se entrega._

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, he's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

_Minhas mãos estão amarradas  
Meu corpo ferido, ele me deixou  
Sem nada a ganhar  
Nada mais a perder_

And you give yourself away

_E você se entrega._

With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you"

_Com ou sem você  
Eu não posso viver  
Com ou sem você"_

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Obrigada novamente à Anna-chan pela tradução da música, e ao Cris Pepper por tudo, eternamente.


End file.
